wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Muln Earthfury
update.}} Deepholm Heart of Azeroth [[Maelstrom]] Mount Hyjal |status=Alive |relatives=Oreg Earthfury (great-grandfather) |students= Kettara Bloodthirst }} Muln Earthfury is the main character of [[Shaman (manga)|World of Warcraft Shaman]]. While awaiting Drek'thar's arrival, leaders of the Earthen Ring have been discussing concerns relating to the reliability of the elements. When Drek'thar arrives, Muln was about to initiate the meeting of the Earthen Ring only to be interrupted by a fire that has attacked Bloodhoof Village. The Earthen Ring raced to Bloodhoof Village and with their elemental powers, were able to evacuate the civilians. Yet the threat of the fire was compounded by the threat of a centaur attack. Though the Earthen Ring tried to fend them off, the elementals refused to give them aid, and so they were forced to retreat. When the group of shaman reached safety, they talked about how the elements have been failing them lately. A runner interrupts their discussion and tells them that a newcomer drove off the centaur and put out the fire in Bloodhoof Village. Muln and the others go to meet the stranger only to discover that it's Shotoa. Muln recognizes him from the stories his ancestors told him but was told that Shotoa fell to his death trying to save his apprentice two hundred and fifty years ago. Shotoa informs him that he survived by being transformed and preserved by the elements and that he's come to help by teaching them a new form of shamanism that doesn't require them asking from the elements but rather to command them. Muln and a few others were wary of this new method of commanding the elements and believed that it was safer to follow their traditions. Shotoa demonstrates the superiority of his method by guiding them to a giant twister rampaging through Mulgore. Shota asks them to stop or contain the cyclone. The Earthen Ring shaman can't even get their elementals to try aside from Muln and his apprentice Kettara Bloodthirst, though the elementals they summon fail at their task. Shotoa then demonstrates his power by dispersing the cyclone with his own elemental powers, though such a display of power appeared to have caused him some pain as he later collapses and mutters about the "fire" biting at him. The Earthen Ring seems to split between Muln and Shotoa supporters. Kettara talks to Muln about Shotoa's methods and tries to convince him to have an open mind about change. Muln however, continues to believe in the old ways and rejects Shotoa's methods, no matter how much more appealing his methods look. Muln uses the orcs abandoning their shamanistic ways for warlock magic as an example of change leading her people to ruin. Yet Ketarra counters that the orcs arrival to Kalimdor was an example of positive change as the orcs were able to save the tauren from the centaur. They both recalled when Muln first met her; a day when they fought some Grimtotem tauren harassing orc settlers. Kettara tells Muln that there are times to resist change and there are times to accept it but change eventually comes naturally. Kattara decides to follow Shotoa and Muln decides not to stop her, though he talks to the remaining elders and has them send runners to other shaman so they can discuss what direction to lead the Earthen Ring. He then travels to Orgrimmar to seek Warchief Thrall's council on the matter. Thrall is unsure on the matter. He tells Muln that change is a natural part of life but it's only good if it's right for their people. He advises Muln to follow the guidance of the spirits. Muln later relays his fears with Drek'thar about Thrall's indecisive stance. Drek'thar tells him that it's his fault as his advice to Thrall has been useless lately. Drek'thar tells Muln that lately he's been seeing two futures and his visions have been less reliable for Thrall. Drek'thar tells Muln that a time will come where the Earthen Ring will become Azeroth's salvation or lead it to ruin. Drek'thar suddenly becomes frantic and warns Muln about the “fire that consumes all”. Muln goes back to Mulgore where he finds out Shotoa has led alot of the shaman away to teach them his militant path of shamanism. Muln asks the Spirit of the Wilds for guidance and he receives a vision of the cavern Shotoa fell into, where he learns that Shotoa wasn't preserved by the life force of Azeroth but by the energies of Ragnaros' release. Shotoa is in reality, a fire elemental wearing his shape. Muln gathers the rest of the shaman and follows Shotoa and his group to Feralas. It is later revealed that Shotoa led his followers to a Grimtotem ambush in the hope of weakening the Earthen Ring. Muln and his forces arrive but with the elements in disarray, they're at a disadvantage against the Grimtotem warriors and shaman whom were using Shotoa's more reliable shamanistic methods. Shotoa comments that a shaman as powerful as Muln could usurp authority from the weaker Grimtotem shaman controlling the elementals and save Kettara, (who was held captive at the hands of a giant earth elemental) if he imposed his will on them. Muln tries asking but is unable to break the earth elementals' control, so he helps in the main fight, destroying a number of fire elementals to try and get to the shaman commanding the earth elemental. He's too slow and the Grimtotem orders the elemental to crush Kettara. Muln promptly causes Shotoa to burst into flames before using a cyclone to fly at Shotoa in a rage. Muln tells Shotoa he knows his secret, prompting him to burst into flames as he battles Muln. Shotoa tells Muln that his master has forces all over the world working to bring its end. Muln opens a chasm under Shotoa trying to trap him but he's unable to get it to reclose, so he asks air, water, and earth elementals to aid him. At first they refuse to work together but Muln motivates them to work together by telling them that they'd all be threatened with slavery under Shotoa and his fire elementals, which prompts them to work together. The three elementals each counter part of Shotoa's powers allowing Muln to crush his head with his totem. The other shamans defeat the remaining Grimtotems with lightning but they find it's tragically too late to save Kettara's life with their healing. Kettara is given a shamanistic burial ceremony where Kettara is cremated along with other fallen shaman. Muln tells the other members of the Earthen Ring that they're going to use the old ways to continue guiding the elements even in dark times. In Cataclysm Muln Earthfury makes his in-game debut at the Maelstrom, helping Thrall, Aggra and Nobundo maintain the rift. He appears and dies in a nightmare caused by Iso'rath, but this is just imagined by the player. The shamans of the Earthen Ring later travel to Mount Hyjal, to lend aid to their Cenarion Circle comrades. Muln is present to see Thrall and Aggra become life-mates. In Legion Trivia *Muln bears the same last name as Rehgar Earthfury. Patch changes * * * * See also * Muln Earthfury (champion) External links Category:Dark Factions Category:Deepholm NPCs Category:Earthen Ring Category:Firelands NPCs Category:Heart of Azeroth NPCs Category:Jaina Proudmoore: Tides of War Category:Lore characters Category:Maelstrom NPCs Category:Mount Hyjal NPCs Category:Shamans Category:Tauren Category:World of Warcraft: Shaman characters